


Like it like it is

by thunderingskies



Series: You're my ace [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: A series of drabbles counting down the six weeks from Iwaizumi's birthday to Oikawa's.





	1. I like it like it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I love the life I live, my laughter and my tears_   
>  _I don't know where it's goin' but I like it like it is_

Hajime’s always been an early riser.

Six in the morning, he wakes up almost on the dot. He has an alarm set for fifteen after but he never really needs it; he doesn’t laze around in bed, getting himself moving up for a run and a shower before he has to get ready for the day. It’s nice, and energizing, and gets him ready to go.

But, well… this start to his day is even better.

Hajime blinks himself awake, moving slowly. He’s warm. _So_ warm. He shifts, feeling warmth pressed against his front even with the cool breeze coming in from the window. He pushes closer, nuzzling in, and feels Tooru breathe, tucked in his arms.

Ah, right. They fell asleep together again.

He slides his hand down from where it’s resting near Tooru’s collarbone down his chest, feeling the definition of his abdomen as he goes, stopping right when his fingertips reach the incredibly soft skin of his hips.

They fell asleep together, _naked_ , after coming home from the bar a little bit buzzed, lips pressed together, hands touching everywhere, wanting more, _always_ more-

He feels his face heat up at the memory, warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Hajime knows that this is normal - they’re _dating_ now, they’re together, for a while now even - but it all still feels so… surreal. That he can pull him close, and hug him, kiss him, make love to him; that he gets to fall asleep with him and then wake up in the morning like this - curled up around Tooru, limbs tangled together, warmth and scents and feelings all mixed up.

He takes a deep breath, completely surrounded by the scent of Tooru. He smells like warmth and happiness and _home_. It’s so calm and relaxing.

God, he never wants to leave.

The sun is streaming in through the crack between the curtains, but Hajime has no intentions of getting up. He shifts his weight up so that he can reach over Tooru and tug the curtains closed, filling the room with cool, quiet darkness.

Tooru hardly even moves, just snuggling back a little further when Hajime settles back in. He breathes slowly, regularly, and Hajime noses against the back of his neck, squeezing his arms around him in a tight hug. Tooru sighs, and Hajime closes his eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

It’s slow, and steady, and Hajime ends up falling back asleep.

When he wakes up for the second time, there’s soft laughter in his ears and a kiss pressed to his forehead.

Tooru nudges his cheek with his nose, sliding his hands down Hajime’s back. His fingers are cool against Hajime’s bare skin and the touches make him shiver. He cuddles a bit closer, nosing at Tooru’s face and Tooru laughs, warm breaths against his neck.

“What’s up with this, Hajime? You’re so cuddly this morning.” Tooru smiles and hooks his leg around Hajime’s, pressing their bodies together in a silly attempt to be closer than they already are. _Always_ needing to be touching. “Since when do you sleep later than I do?”

Hajime huffs, draping his arms around Tooru lazily. His fingers curl in the soft hairs at the base of Tooru’s neck and he pushes him in close enough to press a slow, lazy kiss to his lips.

Tooru kisses him back in equal measure, tightening his hold around Hajime, needing more, more, as always-

Hajime breaks the kiss to press their foreheads together, smiling softly. “Where else would I rather be than here?”

Tooru laughs, brushing their noses together. “Good… because your day today is starting with some serious cuddles.”

“Oh, yeah?” Hajime smirks, moving his fingers through Tooru’s hair. So soft.

“Mhm. I don’t make the rules,” Tooru says, nuzzling Hajime’s neck, resting his head on his chest. The weight is more than welcome, and Hajime hugs him closer. “It’s in the rulebook.”

“Rulebook?” Hajime asks. He presses a kiss to the top of Tooru’s head.

“Yeah.” Tooru laughs, lifting his head up to look at Hajime. “You know, the rulebook for birthdays.”

“Oh?” Hajime grins. “Is it that time of year already?”

Tooru giggles and nods, the corners of his eyes wrinkling when he smiles. He’s really, and truly beautiful, and Hajime is so, _so_ in love with him.

“Yes,” Tooru says, nudging him, “Happy birthday, love.”

Hajime’s smile turns soft at the way Tooru’s looking at him - so full of love and affection it makes his heart melt. He moves his hand to stroke Tooru’s cheek, thumb brushing across his skin, noting the way that Tooru leans into the touch, needing to be close.

That’s fine - Hajime can never get enough of it either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is talkative.  
> Hajime... is not.  
> That is, until he's alone with Tooru.

Tooru is talkative.

His default mode is chatty.

When they’re tucked away in their shared apartment, limbs sprawled haphazardly one over the other, breathing synced and the television on low, Tooru’s voice is what fills Hajime’s silences.

He knows how the silence eats away at him.

How it picks away at him, unraveling him; how hard it is.

How  _heavy._

Most people are turned off by the fact that Hajime doesn’t talk very much. They take his sharp looks and slow, contemplative silences as a signal that he doesn’t want to hear what they have to say; that he likes the silence.

 _Liking_  the silence. It’s almost an amusing thought.

“Hajime,” Tooru says, his voice quiet and heavy with fatigue. He nudges Hajime with his nose, nuzzling against his chest. Hajime moves his hand up Tooru’s arm, thumbs brushing across his shoulder lazily. He traces patterns, soft swirls moving into circles. He hums to show he’s listening, as always, so Tooru keeps going. “You were right, too, you know? About that guy in my class? I thought he was just an idiot, but turns out he was just nervous about the presentation, too…”

Hajime closes his eyes, focusing in on the sound of Tooru’s voice, on the rumble in his chest as he talks. Low, relaxed. Constant. He laughs, shifting his weight, and Hajime takes the opportunity to pull him a little closer.

“I wish you coulda seen him, Hajime. It was like watching a train wreck. I didn’t even know what to say - he just kept talking and talking and oh my god, even the prof was laughing his ass off by the end of it.” He snorts a little, trying to hide it behind his hand, embarrassed, but Hajime always sees it. He just smiles, pressing his nose into Tooru’s hair, leaving a small kiss there.

Tooru’s skin on his is warm and soft. The slide of their limbs together sends little shivers up his spine. He’s not wearing anything other than a pair of boxers, and Hajime appreciates the closeness, loves the skin-on-skin contact. Tooru keeps talking, warm and comforting and  _safe_ , each word breaking down Hajime’s walls. _Slowly_. At just a pace Hajime is comfortable with.

He starts leaning closer the more he talks, the later it gets; he sighs into Hajime’s touches, which get a little harder, more insistent. Hajime squeezes Tooru’s shoulder blades, sliding his hands down his back, feeling the strong muscles there from much hard work. Tooru inhales when Hajime massages his fingers in, working out the tension in his back. Hajime knows that he spends way too many hours hunched over his desk, pencil in hand, agonizing over every little piece of the puzzle of his work, delicately creating works of art, sometimes getting so into it he forgets to eat. 

Every day ends like this; sometimes earlier in the evening, other times not until three in the morning when they’re smelling of cheap beer and cigarette smoke, stumbling in and laughing as they catch each other in the doorway, hurried kisses shared as they try to navigate back to the bedroom.

“How was your day?” Tooru asks, not opening his eyes. He shifts a little to give Hajime better access, stretching out his toes when Hajime hits a spot just right. “Good?”

Hajime nods slowly, now comfortable. It’s just him and Tooru, alone and safe in their bedroom; the curtains drawn tight and their phones long forgotten, tucked away into backpacks. Everything else is forgotten and finally, at last, the Hajime that only Tooru knows comes to light.

“Yeah,” he says, digging his fingers into Tooru’s lower back, smiling when he keens a little, “It was good… my train was late in the morning, though, so I was almost late to class. And my pink lighter, you know, the one with the flowers on it?”

“Your favourite one?” Tooru asks lazily, lifting his head to throw Hajime a smirk.

Tooru may be talkative, but he also really knows how to listen.

Hajime smiles. “Yeah,” he responds, leaning down to kiss the smirk right off his face. “That one. Well, I’d left it on our patio table, so I couldn’t even have a smoke while I waited for it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate a comment if you enjoyed, if you have one.  
> It's tiring yelling into the void. Not sure how much longer I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://josai.tumblr.com).
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Thank you.


End file.
